


Little Hinoka

by Boingy Bits (Akihaa)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, I tagged all the characters in here guess who was the one who got wrekt by titty sister, also the title is a reference to little mac, boxing au, i wrote this one pretty quickly, i'll look at it after I sleep, so i'm proud of myself and at the same time it may or may not have a bunch of errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihaa/pseuds/Boingy%20Bits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're fresh meat, aren't you?” She surmised. “I can practically smell it on you.”</p><p>Boxing AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Hinoka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiny_the_Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_the_Strange/gifts).



> Update 1: Fixed the ending (4/28)

_One, two, one, two,_

 

Hinoka kept count under her breath with each punch she kneaded into the punching bag before her. The redhead had only begun boxing not too long ago. Her first tournament would be in a few short days, so her siblings would constantly find her at the boxing gym, practicing her jabs and hooks or lifting weights to tone her muscles and sharpen her skills. She recognized a few other boxers there at the gym, but never made an effort to communicate with any of them, as she found them slightly intimidating. For example, Rinka, with her perfectly toned abs and beefy biceps. Kagerou, who was quick on her feet and struck fear in anyone who came across her in the ring.

Hinoka, sometimes, couldn't help but wonder their reasons for becoming a boxer. For her, it was for the money. The sport itself was considered uncouth to most of her family, but she didn't have any other choice. She needed money for medicine for her sick mom, and her eldest brother was off in the military, her younger brother busy with school and little sister was just, well, too little. And Corrin...well, no one's ever heard from Corrin since their dad passed away. Setsuna had recommended boxing because it was easy income despite maybe breaking a bone or two, and Hinoka was considered already well fit enough to be a boxer. She was not only light on her feet, but also packed a punch with her fists. Setsuna knew, because Hinoka came to her rescue countless times when she was picked on by bullies when they were in school.

The newcomer began to overhear a conversation between two other women in the gym. One by the name of Oboro, and the other went by Orochi.

“Hey, did you hear the news?” The blue haired woman whispered. “A really famous boxer is supposed to be participating in the upcoming tournament this week.” The woman with purple hair raised a brow in suspicion.

“Are you sure about that?” She questioned. “I'm positive the media would be making a big fuss over it already if that were true.”

“Oh no, she's hushing up the media somehow. She wants to make some kind of grand entrance or something. Element of surprise, or something like that.” Oboro elaborated.

“Tch, looks like my fortune this week just turned sour...”

 

Just when Hinoka was about to land another jab at the poor punching bag, the door to the gym slammed open obnoxiously. Everyone, including her, turned to look at who it was. All of a sudden, the air in the room turned dangerously still. There were uncertain murmurs left and right, all about the woman who'd just entered the boxing gym.

“Hello, ladies,” She laughed. The woman's gaze darted left and right, scanning over her future competition. The other boxers couldn't help but keep on glaring at the overwhelming presence at the door. “It's quite rude to stare, you know. Carry on with whatever you were doing, why don't you.” The lavender haired woman suggested. And just like that everyone averted their eyes, picking up where they left off. Everyone, except for Hinoka, that is. She didn't know who that woman was, nor did she know why she should just listen to whatever she told her to do. Unfortunately, or perhaps, fortunately for Hinoka, the woman caught sight of this and sauntered over. The redhead didn't take her eyes off, unintimidated by the other lady's presence. Or, actually, it was more Hinoka _couldn't_ take her eyes off. But one thing was for certain, and that was if there was one thing Hinoka didn't like, it was being bossed around.

The lavender-haired woman stopped in front of Hinoka and began to size her up. After a few seconds, she smiled.

“You're fresh meat, aren't you?” She surmised. “I can practically smell it on you.” Hinoka felt a lump at her throat forming that prevented her from replying. Instead, she nodded her head. The woman chuckled softly to herself. “That's what I thought. Well, I guess that means if I meet you in the ring in a few days, I'll know to go easy on you.”

“Are you mocking me?” Hinoka blurted. Her eyes widened at the brashness of her own action. The other woman grinned at the question.

“Of course not, sweetie. If you knew who I am, you'd be grateful that someone like me would willingly go easy on someone like you. But it's clear to me that you don't. Normally, I wouldn't tell just anyone this considering my situation, but I guess I'll make an exception for you, since you're such a cutie.” She winked at the redhead, causing a much welcome reaction to her, but an unwelcome one to Hinoka.

“You bitch...” Hinoka uttered. The woman giggled, not offended in the slightest.

“That right, sweetheart. Once we're in the ring together, you can use that anger to go all out on me.” She stepped forward, causing Hinoka to step back to preserve her personal space. The flirty lady now had the punching bag at her side instead of Hinoka. “Listen closely now. You wouldn't want to miss it, would you?” The redhead remained silent, staring down the other woman with an intense fire in her eyes that filled the other with glee. “That's a good girl.” The woman praised.

She straightened her back, then, while still looking at the newcomer in front of her, halted the swaying of the beaten red punching bad at her side with a hand. She slowly raised up her fists. Hinoka had assumed it to be a challenge, and in turn raised her own. What happened next had occurred in merely a blink of an eye, Hinoka couldn't be sure if it happened at all. Instead of throwing a punch forward, the woman had turned on her heels a few degrees, then sprung her leg out with a wide sweep. The force had been so strong the bag separated from its chain that attached it to the ceiling above with a snap. And yet, the kick had been so accurate that only the wind of the attack rustled Hinoka's hair.

The rookie traced the trajectory of the red bag as it flew across the room more than just a few feet. It collided with another boxer that was just there for training. She groaned under the heavy practice material, and Hinoka couldn't help but feel bad for her. Fellow boxers rushed to her side to lift the bag off and made sure she was okay. The woman who had struck a new founded fear within Hinoka's heart simply flicked her lavender hair that was tied up in a ponytail over her shoulder with a nonchalant huff. She turned back to face the rookie boxer and smiled that sickeningly sweet smile again. Slowly, she leaned forward, using her index finger the bring Hinoka's retreating face close to hers by the chin. The woman tilted forward so her lips were placed right next to Hinoka's ear and whispered, “My name is Camilla.”

And with that, she finally stepped back, turned around, and strided for the door where she had entered. Once at the door, Camilla looked over her shoulder at Hinoka, smirked, then waved goodbye before finally making her exit.

As the redhead watched Camilla walk out the door, she released a breath she didn't know she had been holding captive. Camilla was like a typhoon. A beautiful typhoon that came in for what seemed to be only a few seconds, then exited twice as fast. Hinoka shook her head and sighed, throwing down her fists back to her sides. She brought up an arm and massaged the tense muscles at her shoulder, then craned her neck to the left, then to right, popping the bones within her nape. The rookie made her way back to her belongings, where she scooped up a towel within her duffel and threw it over her shoulders.

“Hey, where ya goin', greenhorn?” One of the boxers shouted at her. “Ya didn't even try sparring with one of us!”

“Shower,” Hinoka grunted back. “I...I think I'm done for the day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of fond of boxing AU but I might change it to MMA au if I plan on continuing.


End file.
